


S.H.I.E.L.D

by HkHk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Mass Effect
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Mass Effect Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HkHk/pseuds/HkHk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were once two two siblings. One day they split, one walked on the path of righteousness and the other in darkness. </p><p>Cerberus would always fight for humanity. SHIELD would always protect humanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always imagined that SHIELD would exist in the Mass Effect universe. They would be the organization stationed on earth, dealing with things interplanetary outside of the jurisdiction of the Alliance while Cerberus dealt with enemies from space. Then their sister organization went rogue and SHIELD had to change. 
> 
> I'm using the team from Agents of Shield because they're absolutely adorable. 
> 
> And I rewrote parts of it, as I wasn't satisfied with how it went.

Agent Coulson walked into Afterlife, his ears immediately assaulted by the heavy techno music that thrummed from the walls. To think that this place has been standing longer than all of humanity. The aliens that milled about, some older than some of the countries on Earth. He could speculate about humanity's place in the stars but that wasn't why he was here. 

He walked past the dancers, paying them no mind. Then he climbed up the stairs and waited. 

"Well, well." Aria T'Loak sat on her couch, her arms splayed out covering possible inch of it. "If it isn't Agent, that's your first name isn't it?" 

Coulson felt his lips twitch. The last time he was here the matriarch made a point of referring to him by his title. "Ms. T'Loak." 

Aria stared at the human her facial expression unreadable. The moment the humans requested docking permission, she had already had countless analyst run their searching algorithms on the ship. The human covert operatives were decidedly not covert. But then, that was the entire point of their organization. Ever since Cerberus became a terrorist organization, SHIELD had become a well known face of the Alliance wet squad. It was rather well known who SHIELD were and what they do. 

Hiding in plain sight. Putting their emblem on their ships. And yet SHIELD much like its counterpart Cerberus still managed to preform various missions across the universe. Even SPECTREs were wary of the all human group. Cerberus had proven to be quite good at terrorism and if all accounts to be believed, necromancy as well. 

The three humans standing before her were simply put, humans. They were clean cut, dressed in dark colors and most of all rather forgettable. She wouldn't have given either of them a second glance had she seen them walking in the streets of Omega. 

"Is this your team?" Aria asked lightly, knowing her guards had already ran a scan on them. She'd review the data later. "That one almost seems robotic." 

The muscle in Ward's jaw twitched. 

"He just has poor social skills." Coulson said brightly. "Even got a porcupine on his evaluation records." 

"Thought you said it look like poop with little knives stuck in it." Drawled Aria, knowing in the instant those words left her mouth that she had given away too much. 

Coulson smiled thinly. "I believe I did." He took a step forward. "We need information." 

"On what?" 

"Commander Shepard. Her mission to the Omega-4 relay." 

Aria felt herself smile. "On whether or not Cerberus brought her back?" She leaned forward slightly, her eyes predatory. "Like with what SHIELD did to you?" 

Coulson's eyes became hard, like glass. In his vintage suit, his black ensemble the human looked harmless. And yet, Aria felt her hackles rise, her instincts flaring as she perceived a possible threat. He was different, whatever SHIELD did to bring him back changed him. 

Aria felt her fingers dig into the couch. "Let's talk business." 

The hostility radiating from the human vanished. Benign once more, forgettable.

Inscrutable. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey AC." 

Getting back to the BUS after a somewhat illuminating meeting with the Queen of Omega was easier than he thought. He had to take an alternate route to shake off a few watchers, which was more for fun than for practicality. It wasn't like SHIELD was trying to hide from prying eyes. They were painting a bulls eye on themselves simply because they could. 

Coulson stepped through the doors, waiting for the decontamination procedure to finish. The cheerful voice piped through the speakers on the wall made him smile. "Skye, what did I tell you about playing with the ship's intercom?"

A petulant voice much like a child responded, sullen. "Not to. But I'm bored AC! I can't get off the ship, I can't talk to anyone. What's a girl to do?" 

"Not play with the bathroom facilities." Came another indignant voice. "Skye really." 

"Hey that wasn't my fault, Fitz gave me the idea." 

"Fitz? He would not!" A pause."Damn, he would. Where is he? Fitz! Fitz!" 

Coulson smiled as he listened to Skye and Simmons bicker over the intercom. "Fitz is on a mission with Ward. He'll be back in a few hours." He began walking to his office his thoughts mulling over with what Aria had told him. About Shepard and her dealings with Cerberus. Ever since she resurfaced he had thought she was a lie, a clone. Director Fury was not going to like this. 

Hell, he wasn't going to like this either. But at least she didn't betray the Alliance to Cerberus. She died. 

His niece died and woke up in the grip of Cerberus. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Human scum!" The hand roughly grabbed Ward's hair, dragging his head up. "What made you think you could wander around Blue Sun territory without being noticed? Think we're stupid?" 

"Maybe." The agent was bruised and bloody but not beaten.

He was supposed to be collecting a data disk from a drop point, only to realize far later that this area was controlled by the Blue Suns. At least it wasn't Blood Pack, vorcha weren't known to be logical. The Blue Suns had grabbed him and began to beat him for information. Fun times. 

Ward grinned at them, his lip swollen. "What made you think I came alone?" 

The lights flickered. Once. Twice. Three times. 

Agent May appeared near the downed mercenaries, her face impassive. "Did you get the data?" She asked as she began to search the mercenaries. 

Ward shifted in his seat, unlocking the cuffs around his wrists. He stood, rotating his head and neck, working out the kinks in his muscles. "Yes. And a few other things." 

"Good." May stood. 

"What took you so long?" Ward asked as they left the room, the door opening with a quiet whoosh. 

The downed bodies of the other Blue Sun mercenaries decorated the landscape like a rather horrifying menagerie or a masterpiece of violence. Ward raised an eyebrow at the carnage. They stepped over the bodies without care, their task was finished and the last thing to do was to leave. 

They exited the base, deep in the bowels of Omega. Ward licked his lip, the swelling had gone down and the medigel had helped with his bruises. "Fitz?" He asked, putting his finger to his ear. Normally one would speak through an omnitool, but the sub- dermal communication device implanted under his ear was at times far more secure. 

"I'm here. Um, just about finished wiping both of you guys out of the security footage using Skye's handy VI. You know I wondered why Skye wasn't with you guys and then I remembered she's a secret and I'm also enjoying this coffee. Or I hope it's coffee. I haven't tried much food outside of Alliance space and while it's delicious, astounding really, I really really need a ride." Normally Fitz wouldn't ramble, he would talk for a very long time about science but not ramble.

"Fitz are you drunk?" 

"What? Oh no. I think I'm buzzed. Or something. Yes." There was a pause. "Well....maybe? I'm pretty sure this isn't coffee."

Ward sighed as he followed May out of the cavern of corridors that made up the space station. "Just stay where you are, we'll come get you." 

"Oh good." Fitz sounded cheerful, tipsy cheerful. "Well, I'll be waiting here with my not-coffee and being stared at by this really lovely asari. She's really pretty. Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Fitz."

"I know. I know. I'll be waiting." A pause. "Alone." There was such emotion in the word, such morose feeling that Ward felt very sorry for Simmons when they got Fitz back on the BUS. 

May eyed Ward as they ascended. "What?"

"Next time, tell him to pack his own lunch if he's hungry." 

"I did." Ward rubbed his face gingerly. "Brought his own sandwich. Almost brought the varren to our hideout."


	2. Days on End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background information! Talking. Things happening.

Her name is Skye. No last name. No one to claim her. She had wandered the stars in her little junk heap of a ship, something even a quarian would have been proud to call home. It was her sweet little thing, something she bought when she got a bit of money. It was her baby. With this, she could travel the stars. Well, get out of the sol solar system. 

She remembered very little of where she was from, only the faces of couples who took her in and then gave her way.

What was home? Home was belonging. Home was where you could relax and feel safe. Home was where you could hide and all the bad dreams, all the bad memories would go away. Home was where you could invite friends to hang out, relax and play. But you'll need friends first, and a home.

Skye made her friends, diving into the science of programming and virtual intelligence. What was a girl to do anyways? 

Soon she found herself immersed in information, introduced to the community of hackers. Perhaps that was her first home, where she found equally minded friends across the stars who all enjoyed the same hobby. Of course with this particular hobby came dangers. 

"So, let me get this straight." Skye looked at her SO. "You want me, to hack into the Alliance network to track down Commander Shepard." 

"Right." How Ward says this with a straight face, she'll never know.

"Even though it'd probably be easier to find a Cerberus network to track down Commander Shepard. Or maybe even keep an eye on security cams on docking ports of known worlds? A ship gotta refuel and get supplies." Skye offered. "It'd be a lot easier to insert a VI there and monitor all the feeds." 

Ward looked at Skye. Just looked at her. 

"Fine." She threw her hands up. "I'll hack into the Alliance network."

Once he left, Skye rolled her eyes. It wasn't easy to just hack into a network, especially one that hold classified information. It takes time and effort not to mention, she'd probably need to find a console with access to the Alliance network itself. That would mean she'd have to get on site. Oh, that might mean she might actually get to leave the BUS. As much fun as it was, a girl gotta breathe some fresh air!

Besides he didn't tell her not to. Skye always left a few presents behind on every pot she went. On the BUS she could actually put those feeds together! The sheer amount of power required to track and analyze all the data feeds would be monstrous but it'd be worth it. 

"...Search..." Skye tapped her omnitool. "Commander Shepard Fan Club." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know Jenma." Fitz began on his side of the lab. "Have you ever considered that we could be working in some corporate laboratory, making millions of credits?" 

"Instead of flying around in a high tech cruiser and fighting bad guys?" 

"Well..." The Scottish engineer pouted. "If you put it that way." 

"True, we might not be actually fighting bad guys, that's what Ward and May are there for but we are their support. We make sure they're properly equipped and we do investigate all sort of weirdness." Jenna carefully capped the vial. "If we'd been employed by some business, we probably wouldn't get to leave the lab. It'd be a cycle of eating, sleeping and working. How dull would that be?" 

"As opposed to being shot at with alarming frequency?" 

Skye watched the two bicker from behind the glass doors, raising an eyebrow before turning and walking away. Sometimes you don't ask. She walked up to the cockpit, settling in the co-pilot seat. Agent May barely turned her head to acknowledge her presence. Everyone knew the cockpit was May's place, much like Coulson's Lola was his and the lab was FitzSimmon's domain. Ward was always training. Where was her place?

"I've already put in the coordinates." May said silencing Skye before she could even utter a word. 

"Oh. Um. Thanks." Skye twiddled her thumbs as she sat there, quietly. 

May piloted the BUS towards the relay, preparing the ship for relay transit. The first time Skye used a relay, it nearly shook her poor little ship apart. It took a bit of time to have her ready for repeated relay use. On the BUS, you couldn't even feel the shudder as they jumped. The view screen turned a bright blue as the stars blurred, then the subtle shift as they were literally sling shot across the galaxy. 

"Woah." 

Beside her, May smirked. "It's better when you're outside during a jump." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you info drone." 

"Of course Shadow Broker." Droned the info drone. 

Liara stared at it in distaste. One of these days she ought to change its programming. It was funny the first time it referred to her and then Commander Shepard as the Shadow Broker. Now it was just annoying. She could see why it was shut in a cabinet. 

She pulled a chair up, staring at the various feeds. Now that she had the resources of the Shadow Broker at her command, she could finally help Shepard. The amount of hits on Commander Shepard had increased as she wandered around the galaxy, picking up materials, shooting mercenaries. Another chair pulled up next to her, and Tela Vasir plopped down staring at the feeds. The asari spectre was surprisingly helpful and most of all grateful that all the nonsense about Shepard being a terrorist was wrong. It didn't help her broken leg and ribs but it certainly help smooth things along. 

They all had blood on their hands. None of them could accuse the other of having a higher moral ground. Liara was no longer the innocent archaeologist that Shepard fell in love with. If only Shepard could reconcile that tiny fact. 

"I'm surprised that you unpersoned yourself." Vasir began. "Someone like you can't hide easily." 

"It was better than printing out my own obituary. My father would have blamed Shepard for that and I can't have anyone interfere with her mission." 

"Your father?" 

"Yes. The matriarch that was spying on me on Illium." Liara sighed. "I always wanted to go up to her and...and tell her that I knew. That.." A subtle shift in Tela's posture made Liara shift her own attentions to the video being played in the lower right screen. 

"What..." She didn't understand what was so important about the three humans. They were unremarkable. 

"SHIELD." Vasir said flatly. 

"SHIELD?" Liara repeated, flummoxed. She vaguely recalled a human organization called the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division. "Oh." 

"Trouble. What are they doing on Omega?"

Her feed screen identified each agent, pulling up a profile cross referencing any data available. It was surprisingly full of junk data. There was the information that was viable for the public, half truths and white lies. As SHIELD was a human organization that had remained in the Sol System, there was actually very few information available. 

"What is that?" The image of poop with tiny knives sticking out of it appeared next to the younger human agent. 

Liara pulled up each profile, reading the data carefully.

Agent Grant Ward- Field agent, skilled in hand to hand combat and various weapons. Spotted before various incursions with batarian slavers, mercenary hideouts and other miscellaneous locations. Incapable of social communication. 

Agent Melinda May- The Calvary. Highly Dangerous.

Agent Phil Coulson- Dead


	3. Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury makes an appearance, kind of.

It was hard to say if the salarian counselor was jealous of Fury's hologram protection technology or how his entourage all seem to share the same nondescript appearance that only STG and other special forces cultivate. Never the less, he paid an inordinate amount of attention on them than Ambassador Udina. 

“This is an outrage!” Udina shouted. “How dare you accuse us of working with Cerberus.” 

“It does have some merit. Didn't Cerberus and SHIELD used to be the same organization?” Councilor Tevos asked mildly. 

“Director Fury.” Sparatus began, his mandibles pulled tight against his face. He did not like the covert ops, especially human ones. Does anyone else have a problem with the humans having a bunch of their soldiers in the Council Room? Or that their leader didn't even bother to appear in person? “Did your people have any part in Spectre Shepard's...incident?” 

Everyone, including himself, had thought Shepard's death a severe loss. Even if he didn't approve of the human, she had her merits. In a short time, she had lead a team of people to fight and save the council against Saren. That she had faked her death and is now on Cerberu's team was...a blow. The humans could not be trusted. 

The hologram of Director Fury shrugged. “Would you believe anything I would say?” 

It was true. Humans were far too duplicitous for their own good, a mix of salarian and asari mindsets but with none of the redeeming features. “No.” Sparatus ignored his fellow counselor's looks. He was turian and he would be upfront with how he felt about the situation.

Fury snorted. “Turians.” The eyepatch across his face gave him a foreboding look. “We're working on it. Ever since Cerebus had, let loose from its chains, we have been sending agents out to bring it to heel. The Illusive Man has many contacts, agents of his own, resources. Rest assured counselors, we are doing everything that we can to stop this rogue organization.” 

The hologram paced,” To be completely honest, we have no clue what Cerberus is planning. They are reacting faster than the Alliance about the missing colonists. With Shepard and the Normandy SR-2, they are capable of stealthily jumping from system to system. We have our best analyst trying to decipher their next moves.” 

Fury gestured to a woman who was in a tight catsuit and who could no doubt break your neck with her thighs. 

“Agent Romanov has the readings from the Omega 4 relay. That Shepard survived the trip is amazing, we should be commending her.” He wanted to get his hands on the ship that she had. Cerberus must be planning something big to be able to commission a duplicate of the original Normandy. Of course, she also upgraded the frigate. His scientists would be drooling themselves if they ever got their grubby mits on the ship. He would rather want to find Shepard and figured out how she was resurrected. He had reviewed the video clip over and over. Shepard died or was very close to dead when her ship was attacked. 

 

“I would like our two organizations to cooperate. Better than trying to find spies on either side, wouldn't you say?” Fury asked with a slight smirk. The benefits of having an all human organization was that it was a lot harder to insert spies. On operations, there was a slight chance of running into other groups and their interests. Fury liked returning their agents with a custom SHIELD mug, something to remember them by. 

“The matriarchs....” Tevos began, cut off by Fury. “They don't get it. They don't see it.” 

Udina tried not to look appalled at how Director Fury was acting. His career might already by on the line! He works with these people, he likes being able to look them in the face once in a while. 

“You all witnessed it. That huge motherfucking ship blew the ever motherfucking fuck out of the Citadel fleet. It just flew right through your frigates. That thing is coming back, with all its little friends. Then they're going to have a party on our corpses.” Fury ignored Udina's glare. “Wake up councilors. We are no longer the dominant species in the universe. If you're not going to believe Shepard, then believe the cold hard truths. We need to be prepared. I'm not surprised a mecha-cuthulu ship just rained hellfire all over us, I'm actually surprised they waited this long.” 

“We know.” Tevos said gently, ever the diplomat. “Convincing our constituents, however...”

Fury didn't look like he bought her bullshit. “You're going to regret this. All of you. Read the writing on the walls, something is coming and it's going to kill us all.” He frowns. “At least you lot are easier to talk to then the World Security Council.” 

His hologram fizzles and vanishes, the small drone floating back over into Agent Romanov’s hand. The red haired woman clips it to her belt. “Thank you for your time.” Agent Maria Hill says politely, wishing her boss didn't leave her with some possibly pissed off aliens. “Same time next month?” 

“Of course.” Tevos again, smiling in her diplomatic manner betraying nothing that she was feeling.

The team of humans leave, leaving the counselors alone. Udina clears his throat. “Well....”

“Shut up Udina.” Sparatus grounds out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Very nice." Agent Hill said dryly as they entered the elevators. 

"Not my favorite thing to do." Fury said as he dropped his cloak. "But there is some fun in chewing out politicians." 

"Better than begging them." Natasha said with a sweet smile. "We're overwriting the security camera as we speak." 

"Good. We need to get access to the lower chambers of the Citadel Tower. From what Shepard's reports indicate, there is something down there. We can't let ourselves get locked out of the Citadel." 

"Already got teams on it." Hill scrolled through her omnitool. "Anything else?" 

"Check in on Coulson and his team. See what they're doing." 

"And Shepard?" 

Fury mulled it over in his head. "Dr. Amanda Kensen had something important for us. But she hadn't checked in for over a week." He activated his cloak as the elevator slowed. "Figure out why." 

When the elevator opened, only two women stepped out.


End file.
